


If Walls Could Speak

by SlytherinRose (Silent_Rose)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-12
Updated: 2003-08-12
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Rose/pseuds/SlytherinRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief insight into a possible history of Gred and Forge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Walls Could Speak

**Author's Note:**

> This brief poem was the first thing I ever posted online. It was originally posted on fanfiction.net. Edited and re-posted for posterity :)

If walls could talk, oh the stories they could tell.

Of sweet, innocent touches by children too young to know it's wrong,  
twins laughing and joking, playing pranks on their sibs.

Of innocent games making young bodies sing with pleasure,  
awareness of mutual feeling and love's first kiss,  
innocent, pure love making still unknown to be wrong.

Of discovery, angry shouts and fearful sobs,  
twins once closer than thought betrayed by lost innocence.

Of awkward silences and stilted conversations,  
twins once living as one being now forced to separate.

Of months passed in silence for fear of reprisal,  
a decision in the dark of night to live as one again.

Of dark forbidden romances and love's first knowing kiss.

Of furtive caresses and hushed whispers shared in the night,  
once innocent touches now hidden and taboo.

If walls could speak, oh the stories they could tell.


End file.
